


It's the Most Wonderful Time

by BugheadjonesTheThird, tinnie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Bughead Secret Santa, Bughead fluff, Bughead original ending, F/M, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/BugheadjonesTheThird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnie/pseuds/tinnie
Summary: Set in the timeline where Jughead moved in with the Coopers. It’s Christmas at the Coopers’ and Betty will make sure her boyfriend feel at home while opening the presents.





	It's the Most Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bughead Secret Santa 2017
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone! This is my gift for @redhead-riverdale ! Yes, you are my amiga secreta XD Even if you told me that you d'int really read a lot of fanfic, I seriously wouldn’t know what else to do…. I’m terrible with edits and fan arts, so writing you some words felt like a safer choice! That or, well, I could’ve sent you some cookies through mail. Depending on how far apart we live from each other, they could still be warm haha
> 
> Also, thank you, tinnie for the whole thing! I hope the story makes justice to your adorable prompt! It won’t be as incredible as Domesticity (that’s TOO adorable) but I think it can make people smile! Have fun!

His blue eyes took a lot longer to open on that cold, cozy morning than on any other morning he had spent at the Coopers’ household. His ears had captured the sound of steps and girly voices coming from the hall, and slowly, his body started to respond to the first rays of sun creeping through the window. The room where he was currently sleeping in was pink and strangely cheerful, much like the one next door, and every time his eyes trailed around, the raven haired boy managed to find a new, girly adornment his minimalist conscious had shamefully missed before. 

As he could also see, snow was falling outside, covering the entire town in a cold, winter blanket, and that entire scenery made his decision to fully wake up even harder. He was warm under those covers, and it had been long since he had laid on such a soft mattress. The pillow smelled like lavender, the sunlight wasn’t hitting his eyes, no ginger boy was doing push-ups in the corner and everything inside of him was begging for him to drift back to sleep.

Jughead Jones certainly didn’t want to get out of bed that morning. Even if it was Christmas morning, it was still— well, morning.

At that very moment, many children around the world were probably running around their hallways, banging on every door and jumping on their parents’ bed so they could all go see what the old man dressed in red had left them under the tree. He remembers all the times he did that around his house, and also when his little sister took over such an important task to bring everyone together in the trailer’s living room. She was always so happy and loud that he would always wake up several minutes before she actually opened the door and showed up in his room with that toothless smile of hers.

Christmas mornings were, indeed, quite nice back then. Unlike what many people thought, Jughead never identified himself as The Grinch, no. He’s always enjoyed the holidays with his family back then, and perhaps, were they all together again, waking up would be a lot easier with the living, christmas alarm he calls sister.

Perhaps, if there was still someone who would remember to wake him up, he could allow himself to express his christmas spirit.

But during his current situation, it was not like such thing would happen any time soon. Or at least that was what he thought right before turning around in bed so he wouldn’t have to face the door anymore. If only had he held his gaze on that spot for a little longer, though, Jughead would’ve seen as that small figure silently made her way into his room.

Who even needed a chimney, right?

As he was uselessly trying to return to his dreams, the raven haired boy didn’t notice as her feet crossed the entire carpet until she was standing just a few inches away from him, her head dipped down so her lips were almost brushing his ears. Jughead certainly couldn’t tell how long she stood there, but he was only able to identify her presence when he felt the air shift near him once she finally took a deep breath. He, then, quickly turned around, but it was way too late for the raven haired boy to stop whatever adorably evil plan Betty Cooper had prepared for him.

“Merry Christmas, Jug!”

His eyes widened at the unexpected scream that escaped her lips, and before he could even allow his brain to think straight, a surprised — and definitely not scared— scream escaped his own lips. His body shook under the covers, as his girlfriend’s childish act almost made him fall out of bed, and it didn’t take long for her laughter to fill the room.

That pesky girl, he thought, as he stilled his breathing.

He was certainly not going to let her get away with that. He would get his revenge and she would pay for making a fool out of him.

Or at least that was what he had in mind until his eyes finally turned to see the source of such automatic reaction.

“ Didn’t know you were such a scaredy cat, Jug.”

Oh, that girl…

As he felt the edge of the mattress shifting under her weight, Jughead almost had to remind himself to breath due to the astonishing beauty in front of him. Her harlow-gold hair was falling over her shoulders, her cheeks were blushing in a darker shade of pink due to her laughter, and her green eyes— even if half covered by her eyelids— were showing nothing but the purest innocence of a christmas morning. Betty looked stunning as she carelessly allowed herself to let out genuine laughter, and he could bet she had no idea how much she was affecting him at that moment.

She was making him feel happy and excited, and it wasn’t even 9am. His girlfriend certainly had a contagious joy in that pretty smile of hers, and he was certainly not going to be the one to resist it. Not when he could still have his revenge over her.

“Oh, you!” Jughead started, a smirk playing around his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He saw as her expression changed and he heard her gasp just before pulling her small body underneath his. “ You’re not escaping your mortal fate, Elizabeth Cooper!”

She chuckled, again. “ what do you mean, Jug— No!!” Betty couldn’t even finish her sentence before a new wave of uncontrollable laughter took over her. She could feel her body contracting itself as his hands wandered around her skin, tickling her in all the possible places he managed to reach. Her face was getting redder, her hands shifted from her belly to his hands in a weak attempt to pull him away, and she just couldn’t breath. Perhaps she shouldn’t have woken him up before 10am. “ S-Stop it, Jug! haha S-Stop!”

“ Nope! You know the rules!”

“ I-I’m sorry! I-I—“

“ What? I didn’t hear you, Betty? Did you just say you’re sorry?”

“ Y-Yes! I’m sorry, Jughead! I-I can’t breath!!”

“Uhm… Should I let you go so easily?” He said, smirking down at her.

“ Y-Yes! P-please, Jug! I’m gonna die!”

“ Oh, come on… You can improve your game, Cooper.”

“Y-You…You can have my pancakes!”

“ Now we’re talking.”

After what felt like an eternity, he finally stopped his hands and the girl managed to breath. Her eyes were closed, her chest was going up and down frantically, almost brushing his, and it was only when he felt her hot breath tickling his lips that Jughead realized the position in which they were left.

Betty was exhausted underneath him, her hair splayed around the pillow and her pj's shirt lifted high enough so her navel was exposed. She smelled like lilies, her cheeks were still red, her lips parted— and fuck,  as soon as her eyes lazily opened to look at him, Jughead felt his throat going dry and his heart skipping a beat.

His girlfriend was beautiful, and as she laid there, completely unaware of what she was doing to his boyish senses, Jughead couldn’t help but curse himself for those kind of thoughts on a christmas morning. Santa would never forgive him, and Alice Cooper would murder him, for sure.

He could not have those thoughts, no.

“ Jug?”

But, god, she wasn’t making things any easier for him.

“ Betty, I-I… “ He blushed a little, earning a giggle from the girl. All his thoughts were written all over his face, and at that moment, she realized it could be her chance to get her own revenge for making her give up on her pancakes. 

Without wasting another second, the blonde lifted her head and captured his lips in a chaste kiss that lasted long enough to take his breath away. His lips, as always, were soft and she couldn’t help but enjoy how it felt to have his body slowly pressing down against hers. His hand slowly made its way to her waist, and as soon as she pulled away, Betty could see how she had left him confused. Another chuckle took over her lips, and she felt an unusual pleasure at the defeated smirk that took over his expression.

“ You know… Your mother is just outside this door. If she sees us like this, she’s going to murder me.”

“ I know… But we can pretend there’s a mistletoe above our heads.”

“ Of course.” He sighed, as his eyes shifted from hers to her lips. “ Because inside your sister’s room is the perfect place for a mistletoe.”

“ We’re certainly a weird family, don’t you think?”

“ I’m sure you are.” He pressed another firm kiss on her lips, and at that moment, he knew better than to believe his girlfriend was as scared of her mother as he was. He tried to hold back, and— god, he just couldn’t believe he had found himself wishing Alice’s supernatural senses would interrupt them again. Their bodies were pressed against one another, her hands were traveling around his free, dark locks, and he could feel her tongue pecking at his lips.

His girl would be the death of him, for sure. She was so confident and so eager to keep doing what she was doing, and he couldn’t help but wish she continued with her actions, even if just for a little longer.

He couldn’t help but wish for her, even if just for a little longer.

But neither of them should ever doubt Alice’s perfect timing.

“ Betty, hurry up! Just throw some water on him and get this with over already!”

The scream coming from downstairs made both of them stop their actions. She was left biting her lower lip, and he allowed a sarcastic smirk to take over his expression. Of course she wouldn’t miss that opportunity. 

“ Maybe we should go downstairs before my mom actually comes up with a bucket of water.”

“ Yeah… “ He started, moving away from her body and sitting up. He watched from the corner of his eye as she did the same, trying to adjust her vest so her mother’s perfectionist eyes couldn't detect anything. Betty pulled her hair up in her characteristic ponytail, and smiled at him before standing up.

“ Come on… Let’s go open the presents.”

“ You go on ahead. I won’t stand in the middle of a Cooper moment.”

“ What are you talking about, Jug?” She frowned, a glimpse of sadness taking over her eyes as she watched him scratching the back of his neck.

“ Ah, you know… Your parents invited me to stay here and I feel really good and all, but… This is a family moment. Your family moment.”

“ Jug, don’t say—“

“ Besides, it’s not like there’s anything for me downstairs.”

Even if there was a small smile on his lips, Betty could see how he actually felt inside. Once again, he was feeling left out and that was certainly something she didn’t want present in his life ever again. Even if she understood how troubled things were around his life at that moment, it didn’t mean she would let him spend the holidays feeling as if there was no space for him under her family’s christmas tree. He’s the love of her life and a part of her family, and wether he liked it or not, Jughead would be going downstairs with her.

Without hesitating, the blonde walked up to him, and without bothering to listen to his protests, pulled him up from the bed and towards the door that would take them to the living room. He tried to tell her it was okay and that he didn’t mind, but she certainly did and she was not going to let him skip a christmas morning like that. Especially not after what she had done the previous night after he went to bed.

“ Betty, calm down! I really don’t wanna—“

“ Enough, Jughead Jones! You’re going downstairs with me, and you’re going not only because you’re a part of my family but also because you never know what Santa might have left for you under the tree!”

“ …What?” He stopped her, finally using his strength to hold her in place.

“ What did you not understand, Forsythe?”

The confused and embarrassed look on her face was enough to tell him exactly what he needed to know. The girl who had been kissing him just a couple of moments before was now standing right in front of him, and using Santa’s name to tell him there was something for him under the Cooper’s christmas tree. She was also rubbing the words my and family on his face, and even if most of the times he chooses to ignore when people try to use the volume of their voices on him, Jughead was certainly not going to ignore her.

Not when she meant everything she was saying at that very moment.

Not when that was probably the best present he could’ve ever asked for that year.

Jughead Jones must have been a really good boy.

His eyes, then, softened and she felt his hand squeezing hers in an affectionate way. Her heart skipped a beat when he reached out for her cheek with his other hand, and she allowed her own lips to curl up when his thumb brushed against her cheek. “ Thank you, Betty.”

A soft smile took over her lips, then, and she simply nodded in return. “ Come on… They’re waiting for us.”

She only allowed him to put his beanie on before both of them went downstairs to meet the rest of the family. Hal was on the couch, reading the paper; Polly was sitting next to the tree with a hand over her big belly; and Alice had her arms crossed over her chest, giving them the famous ‘you’re late’ look. When his eyes finally started to wander around the living room, it didn’t take long before he caught the side of an extra sock hanging on the fireplace, and he could feel his chest getting warmer at the sight of his name followed by a small, sewed crown. He gave his girlfriend a soft look, and as she held his arm, they both went towards the couch so the whole thing could actually start.

“ Now that the whole family is here…” Alice started, her lips almost curling up. “ Let’s do this, shall we?”

For she was standing closer to the tree, Polly was the first to grab one of the boxes. It was a small one, wrapped in green and with a red lace on top. The card held Alice’s name, and by the look on Hal’s face, the girls could tell he had actually listened to his daughters and bought his wife something different from the anual bickering gifts they exchange. The matriarch of the house, at first, tried to hold back the smile that threatened to take over her lips when she opened the box, but couldn’t and ended up giving in the urge to plant a small kiss on her husband's cheek. Apparently, she had loved the necklace Betty and Polly had picked the other day at the store, and if Alice Cooper was happy, then Christmas that year was safe.

The following boxes went to Polly and the future babies, as the entire family decided to give her a bunch of stuff for the upcoming Coopers-Blossoms. Even if Jughead had told Betty to give them blood transfer cupons for when they were born, the future godmother decided to stick with dippers and baby clothes. There were also couple of presents for Hal, who had been more than happy to get some new pens and some electronic devices he would probably never learn how to use. He would also be happier if he got things such as a new, better chair so he could watch Tv, but he was not going to complain.

Betty ended up getting more clothes than she would probably be able to wear, but the best present she got was, by far, the one her boyfriend gave her. It was an edition of Beloved signed by no one other than Toni Morrison, aka her favorite author ever— that is, until he released his novel. That book had certainly beaten all the other presents she had gotten, and he was certainly happy to see how much she had enjoyed it, since it was the least he could do to his beloved, who had made him so happy during that year.

Seeing her smiling so brightly and even getting a chaste kiss— with no hands involved, since Alice was watching their every move— was probably the best christmas gift he had ever received, and at that moment, he could pretty much head to the kitchen to get his pancakes.

But there were still some boxes waiting to be opened under the tree.

Unlike he had expected, Jughead got more presents than just the one he expected to get from Betty. All the family members ended up getting him some sort of present that went from classic movie collections to a new winter coat. Those were wonderful things, but in the end, his favorite Cooper gave him the one thing he didn’t know he needed for Christmas. 

It was a MF Type Machine they had seen the other day, and it was in perfect conditions. That box had been the largest under the tree, and he would be lying if he told anyone that fact didn’t influence his childish happiness. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and the fact that Betty had been the one to give it to him just made the whole thing a lot better.

“ Oh… Thank you, Betty.” He started, finally voicing out his thoughts after the rest of the family followed Alice to the kitchen. “ I-It’s wonderful.”

“ You’re welcome, Juggie. I saw how you looked at it the other day, so… I figured you would like that.”

“ I loved it, honestly…”  He said, smiling down as his fingers carefully brushed against the letters.  
“ This whole thing, actually. Thank you for pulling me out from the bed so early.”

“ You don’t have to thank me for that.” She smiled, finding a place by his side at the couch. “ It was already past 9am, and there was no way my mom would let you sleep any longer than that. Just imagine when the twins are born, though.”

“ Yeah…” He grinned, feeling somehow happy with the idea of still being around in the future. “ But seriously, what you and your family have been doing for me… I really appreciate that and it’s really more than I could’ve asked for this Christmas.”

“ Don’t be silly, Jug… You’re my family, and we’re not stopping until your dad is here opening presents with us.” She said, leaning her head on his shoulder and caressing his arm. He didn’t know if she could hear his heart hammering his ribcage, but he wouldn’t be surprised if so.

His girlfriend— his beautiful, smart and strong girlfriend was leaning against him, filling not only his nostrils with her inebriant, sweet scent, but also offering him so much more than any 16 year old girl could possibly offer. She was promising him a loving, supportive family, with christmas presents and pancakes for breakfast. She was offering him a future, where his father would be released and they could all celebrate together and be whole again.

That little girl was offering him all the love and care in the world, and normally, he should’ve known better than to believe the naive mind of a teenager. He should’ve known better that she held no power over most of the things she was promising him, and that life would probably make sure most of the things from her list wouldn’t be achieved.

He should’ve known better than to allow his heart to believe her.

But this girl— his girl… She was not like all the other teenagers they knew. She was not the typical stereotype he once believed her to be, and above all, Betty Cooper is a girl who fights for what she believes in. She’s not a quitter and if there is anyone out there in this world that can fulfill all those promises of a better future for him, this person is no other than her. She will fight for him and she won’t rest until the whole world is affected by her kindness.

Betty will bring his life happiness. More so than she already has. She will bring him new smiles for the rest of his life, and he would have to be a fool not to offer her the same things. Jughead will make her happy, too. He will make her smile and he will make sure to protect her while she tries to protect the world.

She is his most precious christmas present. And he will cherish her for all the Christmas that are still to come.

“ I don’t deserve you, Elizabeth Cooper.” He looked at her, and immediately, she lifted her head so she could look back at him. Their eyes were filled with softness and longing, and a love brighter than all the Christmas lamps of Riverdale combined.

“ You deserve so much more, Jug.” She smiled tenderly. “ You’re on the nice kids list.”

A sly smirk grew in his lips. “ I guess solving a murder has its perks.”

“ It sure does.”

And with those last, whispered words, they both leaned forward, their lips pressing softly against one another. After some hours of holding back, he finally allowed his right hand to cup her face so they could deepen the kiss a little. They were moving together in a loving rhythm, and it wasn’t until the scent of Alice’s cinnamon pancakes filled the air that they pulled apart. There was a smile on their faces as their foreheads were pressed together, and he watched as she trapped her lower lip in between her teeth.

“ Come on… Let’s go get your Christmas pancakes.” She said, standing up and offering him her hand.

“ Kiss and pancakes? it’s a merry christmas, indeed.”


End file.
